Strife Deck
In the Homestuck universe, weapons can be placed into a Strife Deck, which allows the player to use objects to Aggrieve enemies. Each Strife Deck is contained with a Strife Specibus and a character with multiple Strife Specibi will store them within a Strife Portfolio. In order for an artifact to be allocated to a Strife Deck, it must be the same kind of item as the character's chosen Kind Abstratus, and there must be a free Captchalogue Card in the Strife Deck. It appears that Strife Decks might use a special type of Captchalogue Card. Each Strife Specibus appears to come with one card in its deck by default. It is unclear whether players are intended to acquire new cards; John has acquired bunnykind from an imp, but the players are usually limited to their initial choice of weapon. The different strife specibi are divided among the many Kind Abstrata. They are named with the formula: weaponkind. The Kind Abstrata are limited to twelve characters (including "kind") in name, which means that longer names are shortened, usually by omitting vowels, such as "fncysntakind". The characters used so far include lowercase letters, numbers and the symbol "/" (only used as part of ½, depicted as "1/2", in "½bladekind" and "½bowkind"). Apparently, artifacts allocated to the Strife Deck can be . It should be noted that imps can also place items into their strife deck. They drop their Strife Specibus card when defeated if they have done so. Also, all MSPA Readers and (possibly) have the specibus. Damaged or Altered If an item used to strife is damaged or fundamentally altered during use, its related Kind Abstratus will change itself into a type to match. This is presumably to avoid getting suddenly disarmed when the item doesn't match the old Abstratus and cannot be allocated. To correct this, the item must be restored to its old shape. However, if a Strife Deck user has a Strife Card of the weapon before alteration, and after alteration, it seems that it doesn't change the Strife Card. For example, Calliope uses a Wandkind Specibus and a Pistolkind Specibus in her Strife Deck, so presumably, her Wand/Pistol will automatically change Strife Cards.Often this can result in a fraction being added to the name; Dave's sword is cut in half so he now has 1/2bladekind, and Feferi had a second fork added to the other side of her Trident making it a 2x3dent. Jane's Junior Battermaster's Bowlbuster Stirring/Poking Solution 50000 can be switched from a spoon to a fork and back, changing Jane's Abstratus with it. Kanaya's lipstick can be changed to chainsaw mode and back, which presumably causes her Abstratus to change to chainsawkind. During his first Imp Strife, John had broken his Slegehammer while Agrieving, and in the process removed the Hammerhead from the Handle (Handlekind). After the Strife, he put the Hammerhead back on the Handle, changing it back to Hammerkind. Kids' Kind Abstrata *John Egbert's is hammerkind, originally holding both a hammer and a sledgehammer. John also acquired a bunnykind Specibus from a Shale Imp, which he had stored in his Strife Portfolio. There is also an umbrellakind specibus card in his house, which could be useful if used with Barber's Best Friend. He briefly wielded handlekind when his hammer was broken in a fight. *Rose Lalonde's is needlekind and held her knitting needles as its first weapon. *Dave Strider's was bladekind and originally held a ninja sword, but like John's, it suffered from a modification resulting from the sword being broken in half, and became ½bladekind. *Jade Harley's is riflekind and holds her trusty hunting rifle. She is also shown using paperkind . After ascending enough of the god tiers to earn the Universal Specibus Badge she surpasses the need for a strife specibus altogether. She may now wield any kind of weapon regardless of which specibus it belongs to . *Jane Crocker's is spoonkind and forkkind, which holds the Junior Battermaster's Bowlbuster Stirring/Poking Solution 50000. *Jake English's is 2xpistolkind and holds his unbelievably deudly firearms. *Roxy Lalonde's is both fistkind and riflekind, as was expected by her pre-scratch iteration. *Dirk Strider is a practitioner of bladekind and puppetkind, and also has the apparently difficult-to-use fncysntakind. Trolls' Kind Abstrata *Aradia Megido used the whipkind specibus before her death. After, she uses telekinesis, similar to Sollux; she continues to use this strifing method after entering the soulbot. *Tavros Nitram uses his trusty lancekind specibus, having always wanted to improve as a jouster so he can someday join the ranks of the cavalreapers. *Sollux Captor, as a high-level psiioniic, has no need for a specific strife specibus; his telekinesis allows him to manipulate and fling objects at will. However, he appears to favor throwing stars, which lend themselves to this type of strife. *Karkat Vantas uses the sicklekind Specibus, as he aspires to be a threshecutioner. *Nepeta Leijon uses the clawkind Specibus, and she already had her Claw Gloves allocated when she was introduced. *Kanaya Maryam uses makeupkind and chainsawkind specibus, which allows her to equip her lipstick as a weapon. Her lipstick transforms into a chainsaw. *Terezi Pyrope's is canekind. She uses her cane to wallop enemies when she enters The Medium. The cane she uses has a sword blade hidden inside it: the top of the cane is its handle and the bottom is its sheath. It is unknown if using her cane in this manner alters her Specibus. *Vriska Serket has the dicekind specibus, which uses her enchanted set of 8 eight-sided dice, the Fluorite Octet. By rolling the dice, she can potentially execute a large variety of attacks at random. *Equius Zahhak primarily uses the fistkind specibus, although he carries around the bowkind Specibus in case he is ever able to actually fire an arrow, and also the useless ½bowkind. *Gamzee Makara's specibus is clubkind. He appears to regularly wield juggling clubs, as it is dangerous to leave his hive unarmed. At a later point in the story, he wields the powerful jokerkind, allowing him to use any possible weapon (but only if it looks really, really silly). *Eridan Ampora uses the riflekind specibus, wielding Ahab's Crosshairs. Later he gets the wandkind specibus to use his Empiricist's Wand. *Feferi Peixes uses the 2x3dentkind specibus, allowing her to use two-ended tridents, referred to in Alternian parlance as double culling forks. *Damara Megido seems to use needlekind or wandkind. *Cronus Ampora probably uses riflekind like Eridan; Meenah can find his Ahab's Crosshairs during part 2 of Openbound. *Meenah Peixes uses 2x3dentkind, wielding a golden 2x3dent similar to Ψdon's Entente. Cherubs' Kind Abstrata *Calliope uses both wandkind and pistolkind. Interestingly enough, her picture for pistolkind is half of the picture for 2xpistolkind. *Caliborn uses both riflekind and sceptrekind. His future self also uses both of these. Hiveswap Kind Abstrata Hiveswap does not show Kind Abstrata as being part of their mechanics, instead using Abilitechs, which are not limited to weapons. However, it is assumed that their weapons also have Kind Abstrata, as they and Abilitechs are utilized in a similar way. Furthermore, all the names for Kind Abstrata in Hiveswap are conjectural. *Joey Claire wields the mighty flshlghtkind and shoekind *Jude Harley uses pistolkind. *Xefros Tritoh uses cuebatkind, wielding a cuebat, part of the Alternian sport of Arena Stickball, as a weapon to strife with, although he more often utilizes his telekinesis, known not to require a Specibus allocation in Homestuck. *As an heiress, Trizza Tethis uses the 2x3dentkind. List of Selectable Abstrata This list was made from referencing the image in the list of kind abstrata to the right. However, since some abstrata that do not appear on this list have been used in Homestuck, it seems that, despite there not being any sort of button to switch between pages on the list, those are far from the only kind abstrata that are available to choose from. (It is interesting to note that Plungerkind appears twice: once in the fourth position of the first column and again, sixth from the bottom in the second column, causing one to wonder if there are multiple kinds of plungers which are classified in two separate categories based on some quality that is unique to each of the two kinds. This is also the only known example of this type of dual-category abstrata to date.) Category:Homestuck concepts Category:Strife